vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiro's Escape/Transcript (VLD)
Shiro's Escape Chapter 1 Shiro's Escape *'HUNK': "Is he okay?" *'ALLURA': "Sometimes, the healing process can cause involuntary brain wave reactions." *'HUNK': "He looks like he's having a bad dream." *'KEITH': "He just got blasted by a space witch and mauled by giant lizards. What dream could be worse than that?" *'SHIRO': "No, no! No. You took my hand. What more do you want?" *'ULAZ': "Stop! I want him awake enough to feel this. Listen to me. We don't have much time. Wake up! Zarkon has located the Blue Lion of Voltron on your planet, Earth. You must get it before he does." *'SHIRO': "What are you doing?" *'ULAZ': "I've planted a bomb to cover your escape. Get to a pod, now." *'SHIRO': "Who are you?" *'ULAZ': "I am Ulaz. Now, come on! Zarkon will know that I released you, so I must disappear. But, if you survive, go to the coordinates in your arm. The Blade of Marmora is with you." *'SHIRO': "Why are you helping me?" *'ULAZ': "As a fighter and a leader, you give hope. Hurry! Earth needs you. We all do." *'PROROK': "You know I'm innocent! I would never betray Zarkon! You're weakening the empire!" *'HAGGAR': "You misunderstand. I'm giving you the opportunity to serve the empire. You will have the honor of personally bringing down Voltron." *'PIDGE': "I'm not finding any coordinates in here. Are you sure this wasn't just a dream?" *'SHIRO': "I'm positive. Someone helped me escape." *'ALLURA': "And he was Galra?" *'SHIRO': "Yes." *'ALLURA': "You know you cannot trust them." *'SHIRO': "Your father must have trusted them once. Zarkon was the original Black Paladin, wasn't he?" *'ALLURA': "That was a long time ago." *'LANCE': "Wait, what?" *'KEITH': "Didn't you see how he stole the Black Lion right out from Shiro? Or that he could do all that cool stuff with his bayard? Shiro's bayard? You know, the black one?" *'ALLURA': "Why didn't you just tell us" *'SHIRO': "the truth about Zarkon?" *'ALLURA': "I wanted to protect you from the dark history of the paladins so that you would have a chance to bond with your lions on your own. You are the Black Paladin now, not Zarkon." *'SHIRO': "Yeah, well, the Black Lion may have a different take on the matter." *'PIDGE': "Wait a second. I think I see it now. Some repeating numbers in all this Galra code. Let me extract it. They are coordinates! They lead here: the Thaldycon system." *'SHIRO': "Then, that's where we're headed." *'KEITH': "Shiro, are you sure you can trust this? I mean, after all the Galra have done to you They They took your arm." *'SHIRO': "It's worth the risk. Someone helped me escape. If we can locate some allies in our fight against Zarkon, especially ones from his own side, we might just find a way to take him down." *'ALLURA': "We can check the location, but I do not like this. The Galra are not to be trusted." *'CORAN': "Well, this is it. No sign of any activity at all, living or otherwise." *'SHIRO': "Can we get in there to take a closer look?" *'CORAN': "I don't want to bring the Castle any closer. Those xanthorium chunks contain highly unstable nitrate salts. Even bumping one of them can blow us straight to Wozblay." *'SHIRO': "Are you sure this is right? These are the coordinates Number Five gave me." *'PIDGE': "Hey! My decryption is solid." *'SHIRO': "There must be something we're missing." *'ALLURA': "We should get out of here. We've checked it out, but now, it's time to move on." *'SHIRO': "No. There must be something more to this. I can feel it. I think we should wait." *'HAGGAR': "Sire, Prorok's transformation is complete. We only need to know where to send him. Now, reach out with your mind!" *'ZARKON': "I have the coordinates to launch the beast." *'CORAN': "There's an intruder in the Castle!" *'LANCE': "How could someone just sneak aboard the ship?" *'ALLURA': "I knew coming here was a mistake! There he is. Level five." *'SHIRO': "Everyone, suit up." *'LANCE': "I got him." *'SHIRO': "Keep eyes on him, Lance. We're all headed toward you." *'LANCE': "Hold it right there!" *'CORAN': "Careful, he's faster than an angry klanmÃ¼irl! But he can jump like a sprightly globinheffer!" *'LANCE': "Coran, you're not helping!" *'CORAN': "Somebody's as mad as a wet chÃ¼per. Coming your way, Number Five!" *'PIDGE': "I got him! I don't got him!" *'CORAN': "He's dragging Pidge away!" *'PIDGE': "Come back here!" *'HUNK': "Huh?" *'PIDGE': "Hunk!" *'HUNK': "Huh? Sorry!" *'CORAN': "Oh, Hunk failed the team, guys." *'HUNK': "Hey!" *'CORAN': "All right, it's up to Keith now." *'KEITH': "Copy that. I'm ready." *'CORAN': "Oh, this is exciting! He's got a sword. One young paladin, one seemingly indestructible foe Swing and a miss! Oh, another swing and a miss! He can't touch him! He's too fast! He knocked his bayard out of his hands! It's on the ground!" *'SHIRO': "Ulaz?" *'ALLURA': "Who are you?" *'SHIRO': "Stop! It's him! This is the Galra who set me free." *'ULAZ': "You've come." *'SHIRO': "I don't think this is necessary." *'ALLURA': "I will not have some quiznak-ing Galra soldier on the bridge of my ship!" *'ULAZ': "If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already." *'ALLURA': "Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust? I'm not trying to win your trust. I'm trying to win a war. And, because of Shiro, we are closer than we've ever been. Our gamble on you paid off better than we could have ever imagined." *'SHIRO': "When you released me, you also mentioned that there were others working with you." *'ULAZ': "Yes. We are called the Blade of Marmora." *'HUNK': "Uh, others? Are they here?" *'LANCE': "Hunk, can you try not to act so scared around the chained-up prisoner? It makes us seem a little lame." *'ULAZ': "I am alone on this base." *'ALLURA': "What is this base you're talking about? Shiro's coordinates just led us to this wasteland." *'ULAZ': "The base is hidden. Now that I know it is Shiro that has come, you are welcome to our outpost. It lies dead ahead." *'PIDGE': "Behind all the xanthorium clusters?" *'ULAZ': "No. Right in front of it, in a hidden pocket of space-time." *'ALLURA': "Coran, are you hearing this?" *'CORAN': "I am picking up some kind of anomaly on the screen. I suppose it could be a cloaked base." *'ULAZ': "Just fly straight for the center of the xanthorium cluster. You will see." *'ALLURA': "You think you're going to get me to destroy our ship just because you say so?" *'SHIRO': "We came out here to find some answers. Are we going to turn back now?" *'KEITH': "You know I trust you, Shiro, but this doesn't feel right." *'LANCE': "And you know I hate to agree with Keith, but it's a big fat ditto for me." *'PIDGE': "Galra could have implanted fake memories of the escape in your head." *'HUNK': "Oh, come on, that would be so evil, which, of course, they are. But they'd have to come up with some molecular level storage unit, which his hand does have. But, to be linked up to memory, it would need a direct pathway to his brain, which yeah." *'SHIRO': "Ulaz freed me. Without him, we wouldn't be here." *'ALLURA': "Fine. Slow and steady, Coran. Head for the xanthorium cluster." *'CORAN': "Yes, Princess. Beginning approach. Impact imminent in five, four three, two. Well, that's something." *'ALLURA': "What is it?" *'CORAN': "Putting it up on the screens." *'PIDGE': "Amazing. They're folding space." *'HUNK': "It's like a space taco. Or a space calzone. Or a space-time soup dumpling and we're the soup. Hey, is there a cafeteria on this thing?" *'ULAZ': "Welcome to the Blade of Marmora Communications Base Thaldycon. Now, if you'll free me, I need to send a message to the leadership. They need to know I've made contact with Voltron." *'ALLURA': "Go with him and keep an eye on him. I'm staying here." *'HUNK': "Oh! Can we go?" *'PIDGE': "I want to see how they make the space pocket!" *'LANCE': "You guys go ahead. I'll hang back and protect the princess." *'ALLURA': "Ugh" *'ULAZ': "This is the gravity generator that creates the space-time fold that hides the station. It was created by a reclusive genius engineer named Slav. His technology allows the Blade of Marmora to remain hidden while we work to take down the Galra Empire. Zarkon would do anything to get his hands on this technology." *'KEITH': "There are Galra out there that aren't loyal to Zarkon?" *'ULAZ': "We thought expanding the Galra Empire would bring stability. We learned too late, a tyrant doesn't seek stability, only power. With our members working on the inside, planning coordinated attacks with Voltron, we may finally have a chance." *'HUNK': "So, you have agents working within Zarkon's ranks?" *'ULAZ': "How do you think you got away from Zarkon in that last fight? Do you think those shields around Zarkon's command center went down on their own? We've got people risking their lives in this war, just like you." *'PIDGE': "If you have people on the inside, can they tell me where my family is? They were taken the same time Shiro was." *'ULAZ': "I knew others from Earth were captured. I never saw them, but I have some records of Galra prisoners here. I can transmit them to your ship." *'KEITH': "What's that weapon you carry?" *'ULAZ': "It's a ceremonial blade that each member of our order carries." *'KEITH': "Hmm, nice. Huh?" *'ULAZ': "Oh, no! You were tracked! What? Us?" *'KEITH': "If Zarkon knows we're here, it's because you ratted us out." *'HUNK': "It's another one of Zarkon's robot beast ro-beasts!" *'SHIRO': "We have to get back to the ship." *'ULAZ': "Shiro, wait. These are instructions on how to reach the Blade of Marmora headquarters. Before you go there, find out how Zarkon is tracking you. If you lead him there, our entire underground network, everything we've spent centuries building, will be lost." *'ALLURA': "I knew he cannot be trusted!" *'SHIRO': "It wasn't him." *'ALLURA': "How can you be sure?" *'CORAN': "It doesn't matter now. What should we do?" *'HUNK': "Why can't we hide here in the space clam and wait for it to go away?" *'SHIRO': "Everyone get to your lions, but don't launch. We'll wait to see what it does. I don't want to risk fighting it if we don't have to." *'PIDGE': "We should be safe as long as we're hidden in the space pocket." *'CORAN': "He's drawing in the xanthorium clusters." *'HUNK': "I think he knows we're here." *'SHIRO': "Hold" *'CORAN': "Direct hit! He definitely knows we're here!" *'ALLURA': "Get the particle barrier up!" *'CORAN': "He's readying another attack!" *'ALLURA': "He's pulling us in as well! Paladins, I think it's time to launch!" *'SHIRO': "Form Voltron!" *'ALLURA': "We're exposed! The space fold has been lowered!" *'CORAN': "Well, there goes Ulaz." *'ALLURA': "I knew we should never trust a Galra!" *'SHIRO': "Let's light this thing up. Fire lasers!" *'PIDGE': "Huh?" *'KEITH': "Huh?" *'PIDGE': "He's pulling in more ammo!" *'SHIRO': "Move, move, move! Lance, Hunk, give me full reverse boosters!" *'HUNK': "This thing wants to eat us like we're a space taco!" *'SHIRO': "Can't get free!" *'KEITH': "I'll make him back off!" *'SHIRO': "We've got to keep some distance between us and that ro-beast!" *'HUNK': "It's trying to pull us in again!" *'LANCE': "I'm burning thrusters at full capacity and it's not making any difference!" *'ALLURA': "Is everyone all right?" *'LANCE': "Alive, yes. All right, no." *'KEITH': "It's going for the Castle!" *'PIDGE': "We need some way to stop its tractor beam!" *'SHIRO': "I've got an idea. Pidge, form shield! We can use the shield to block the beam!" *'KEITH': "We stopped the beam. Now, what?" *'SHIRO': "Now, we go on the offensive." *'PIDGE': "The xanthorium clusters! We can use them!" *'PIDGE': "The shield can't handle this much power!" *'HUNK': "We might not be strong enough to beat this thing!" *'ULAZ': "Hang on!" *'SHIRO': "Ulaz?" *'ULAZ': "I'm going to take it down from the inside!" *'SHIRO': "Ulaz, no! Let us handle this!" *'ULAZ': "Voltron is too valuable. The universe needs you." *'SHIRO': "Get ready!" *'PIDGE': "Ulaz opened up the space pocket from inside! It's falling in on itself!" *'HUNK': "He did it!" *'KEITH': "Ulaz saved us." *'SHIRO': "He's gone." *'KEITH': "Sorry we doubted Ulaz, Shiro. He saved all our lives." *'SHIRO': "I still have so many questions." *'KEITH': "Do you think Zarkon is really tracking us?" *'ALLURA': "We cannot know for sure. Only Ulaz knew our whereabouts." *'SHIRO': "You don't really think Ulaz gave us up?" *'ULAZ': "After he sacrificed himself?" *'KEITH': "Yeah! Maybe Zarkon found out about this place on his own. He's probably been searching for the Blade of Marmora." *'ALLURA': "It's clear the loss of Ulaz has caused you great concern, but, regardless of how Zarkon located us, we cannot stay here any longer. It isn't safe." *'KEITH': "We should meet up with the rest of Ulaz's group, finish what we started." *'SHIRO': "No. We're not going to the headquarters until we figure out how Zarkon found us. We can't risk losing the only allies we have in this war." Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Two